


The Afternoon Before

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Talent Development Plan AU, just bros being bros basically, slight mentions of onesided Souda/Sonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Fuyuhiko is not the best at giving advice, but sometimes, his dimwitted best friend needs some useful life lessons drilled into his head.





	The Afternoon Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge on Danganronpa Amino. Enjoy.

“...and I got a detention! A goddamn detention! Is the way I dress really such a big deal!?” Kazuichi exclaimed, waving his arms around animatedly.

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. “It is if you wanna get laid so damn badly.”

It was the end of another school day, and Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko were on their way to the nearest train station. The sun’s rays beamed down upon them, making Kazuichi’s bright neon jumpsuit cling to his skin, sticky with sweat. The heat was kinder to Fuyuhiko, but not by much; he was looking forward to changing into weather-appropriate clothing once he got home.

“You’ve got that wrong!” Kazuichi argued. “Miss Sonia would hate me if I looked any different from this! She’s into piercings and shit, and if I get rid of those…”

“I’m surprised Taka hasn’t busted you for your earrings yet,” Fuyuhiko remarked. “They look stupid on you. Least I wasn’t stupid enough to get my ears pierced.”

Kazuichi rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I wonder why we’re even friends.”

“Me too,” said Fuyuhiko, though the smirk on his face indicated that he wasn’t being serious.

For a short while, there was a comfortable silence, and neither of them felt that it needed to be filled. Much as Kazuichi’s social skills needed improvement, at least he got the memo that right now, nothing really needed to be said.

...at least, for a few minutes.

“Sonia usually hangs out right outside the detention classroom,” he mused aloud. “That means I oughta get a glimpse of her while I’m stuck inside.”

“Now she has a good reason to hang out with Gundam at the ranch,” Fuyuhiko remarked.

“Dude, are you blind? She’s been hangin’ out with Peko lately. You should’ve noticed, y’know, you and Peko are real tight.”

“So fuckin’ what?” Fuyuhiko sighed. “I don’t care who Peko hangs out with.”

“Touché.”

“So when’s that detention you got?”

“Tomorrow after school.”

“Serves you right for wearin’ that fuckin’ garish getup. Maybe this’ll teach ya to wear normal clothes like a normal human bein’.”

“Stop attackin’ me, man,” said Kazuichi, sounding only mildly affronted. “I’m offended.”

Fuyuhiko smirked. “Go have a shower for once, too. You smell like a gas station.”

“Shut up!”

Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened in shock. This was different. Kazuichi sounded… genuinely upset this time. His face didn’t show it, and he was hiding it pretty well on that front, but his voice had risen just a little, in the same way it often did whenever he felt threatened.

He stopped in his tracks. “Does it really matter to you that much?”

Kazuichi paused. He let out a defeated sigh. “Whaddaya think?”

“I think you should grow a backbone,” Fuyuhiko replied bluntly. “Stop worryin’ ‘bout what other people think of you. Do your own damn thing, wear your own damn clothes. Don’t waste your time tryin’ to impress chucklefucks who don’t deserve you.”

“That’s harder than it sounds,” Kazuichi dissented. “I know that Miss Sonia would like me better like… like this. Who’d wanna go out with some scrawny nerd, anyway?”

Fuyuhiko shrugged. “Some girls like those kinds of guys. You’re gonna find someone, somewhere. It doesn’t have to be Sonia.”

“Sure I will. The other girls don’t seem to like me much. Mahiru’s always givin’ me a hard time, Akane’s always runnin’ off with Nekomaru every chance she gets. Even Mikan doesn’t seem all that keen on bein’ around me…”

“Maybe they’d like you more if you stopped sayin’ creepy shit about ‘em. Seriously, you really gotta keep your mouth shut sometimes.”

Kazuichi sighed. “I dunno, man. Maybe I’m just a tryhard. Maybe I’m just not cut out for this whole romance business.”

Fuyuhiko shoved his hands deep inside the pockets of his trousers. “Maybe not, but that’s not up to me to decide. What I can say, though, is that maybe you’d have better luck if you just, I dunno, waited for someone who’s into ya to tickle your fancy. But if you really want the girls to like ya, you really shouldn’t get yourself into detentions and shit. You’re not a damn delinquent, stop tryin’ to be one.”

“Ain’t delinquency your thing?” Kazuichi quipped airily.

“Fuckin’ idiot, my shtick is gunnin’ bitches down and sellin’ drugs.”

“But you’re such a goody two-shoes at school.”

“No shit, d’you want me to be expelled?”

Kazuichi grinned. He began to walk again, and Fuyuhiko, noticing this, quickly caught up with him, walking alongside him again.

“So you’re feelin’ better now, yeah?” Fuyuhiko inquired gruffly. “‘Cuz I want you to at least take my advice. To you, it prolly looks like I’m just standin’ around puttin’ you down, but I’m just lookin’ out for my man. I wanna know if I’m doin’ my job right.”

“Well…” Kazuichi was silent for a moment. “I guess you were sayin’ some pretty thoughtful stuff earlier…”

“Damn right I was,” Fuyuhiko smirked as he slapped his hand against Kazuichi’s shoulder. “Now I wanna see you wearin’ somethin’ more palatable tomorrow.”

“Aw, man…”

“Or I’ll tell Taka to kick you in the family jewels with those boots he’s wearin’.”

Kazuichi looked horrified at the prospect. “You wouldn’t!”

There was a dangerous glint in Fuyuhiko’s eye. “I would.”

“That’s just cruel, dude…”

Their lighthearted bickering continued throughout the rest of their walk to the train station. Everything had fallen back into place.


End file.
